empathfandomcom-20200214-history
Greedy Smurf
Greedy is a Smurf character who is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History Greedy was the son of Baker and Suzette Smurf, born as the older brother of Nabby Smurf. Like most of his fellow Smurfs his age, he was raised by his parents, working mostly in the kitchen with Biscotti, Gelato, Vino, and Culinary, until an unknown disease had claimed their lives. He and his brother Nabby were then left in the care of Culliford Smurf, who eventually became known as Papa Smurf. The rest of his personal history is similar to that of his cartoon show counterpart up until around Seasons 5 and 6. Personality His personality is identical to that of his cartoon show counterpart, who as the village chef likes making food just as much as he likes eating it. However, he does not like his brother Nabby always trying to steal food from his kitchen and sometimes can be found chasing after him whenever he tries to pull a "four-finger discount". The relationship between the two brothers is identical to that of the comic book versions of Baker and Greedy Smurf. Role Greedy serves as the village chef, much like his cartoon show counterpart. While it can only be assumed in the Smurfs cartoon show that Greedy may not be the only Smurf in the village who does the cooking, as he occasionally attends parties held by other Smurfs where there is food that he hasn't personally created, here in the EMPATH stories Greedy is considered the master chef who has a few kitchen helpers who work as understudies: Biscotti, who does the baking of breads and pastries; Culinary, who helps mostly with the cooking of meals; Vino, who does the preparation of drinks; and Gelato, who does creamy desserts like pudding and ice cream. Usually for events that Greedy attends such as Brainy's Smarty Party where Greedy doesn't provide the food, it would most likely be the work of Biscotti and Gelato. As the Smurf who has taught Empath everything he knew about cooking, he is surprised to find out that Empath's skills at cooking are far greater than his own, which makes him want to improve his own skills so that he would be known as the best village cook. In "Chez Empath", Empath temporarily replaced Greedy as the village chef during an illness that required Greedy to stay out of the kitchen, though by the time he recovered, Empath's cooking was preferred over Greedy's by most of his fellow Smurfs, making him jealous and seeking employment elsewhere. Greedy for a time worked as the royal chef of King Glouton until he found himself a prisoner serving the king's insatiable appetite and unable to do anything for his neglected son Prince Leon. With the help of Empath, Smurfette, Tapper, and Duncan McSmurf, Prince Pyro forced his father to free Greedy or face losing his son, which made the king realize how neglectful he was and so granted his son's demands. From that point on, Greedy was better appreciated by his fellow Smurfs for his constant hard work. In "Papa Smurf & Mama Smurfette", Greedy's current student is Smurfette, who wants to be able to please the Smurf she is going to marry someday. Clothing Greedy generally appears wearing a chef's hat version of a Smurf hat with a napkin tied around his neck. On occasion, when working in the kitchen, Greedy will wear either a full apron or one that covers only the upper part of his pants. Voice Actor(s) He would probably be voiced by Thomas Wilson, who played Biff Tannen in the Back To The Future movie trilogy. Another possible candidate would be Dan Castellaneta, who is the voice of Homer Simpson in The Simpsons. Notes * His character song is "Eat It" by Weird Al Yankovic. See Also * Greedy's kitchen food items * Reporter's Inside Stories: An Interview With Greedy Category:Characters Category:Smurfs Category:Males